


Food for Fought

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Chaos, Food Fight, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Maitland-Deetzes get into a food fight. Things become pretty hectic.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 5





	Food for Fought

"Lydia! Betelgeuse! You guys coming down for dinner!" shouted Delia. She made something that everyone could eat, even though the Maitlands and Betelgeuse couldn't eat, that didn't stop them from doing so, did it?

"Coming, stepmother!" Lydia shouted back. "Beej and I have something fun planned during dinner and we can't wait for it."

Delia didn't think much of it, heading back into the kitchen.

What she didn't know was that Lydia and Betelgeuse were planning on starting a huge food fight. In fact, none of Lydia's parents knew it was going to happen. Lydia and Betelgeuse both knew that they wanted nothing but a simple, not-out-of-the-ordinary, peaceful dinner time and Lydia and Betelgeuse wanted to ruin that for them.

They came downstairs in a hurry, giggling with huge grins on their faces.

"What are you guys laughing about?" asked Barbara as she sat at the table and Delia set six bowls of pasta down in front of herself and the rest of the family. "Hopefully it's nothing that serious."

"Nothing," Lydia and Betelgeuse lied as they stopped with their giggling. Lydia turned to Betelgeuse and whispered,

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he whispered back with a silent snicker.

He and Lydia both stood up, two handfuls of pasta each ready and threw them at all four of Lydia's parents. The Maitlands both ducked their heads and managed to narrowly avoid the pasta that was thrown at them. The Deetz couple wasn't that lucky. The pasta that had been thrown at Delia hit the Life Coach in the stomach and the pasta thrown at Charles hit the furious man in the face.

"Did you- Did you just throw food at us?" asked Delia as she and Charles wiped the pasta off off themselves and the Maitlands stood back up.

"Uh, yes. It was the fun thing we told you we had planned for tonight," said Lydia as she looked at Betelgeuse and gave him a bunch of high fives. "Now do it to us."

"It! Is! On!" Delia and the Maitlands chimed in unison as they spread pasta on their faces and turned to Lydia and Betelgeuse with wicked grins on their faces. Delia went first, going over to the fruit bowl that sat on the kitchen counter and picking up an orange and throwing it at Lydia.

Lydia retaliated, turning to Betelgeuse and saying, "Summon as much food as you can, my bfffff. We're gonna need a lot of it."

Betelgeuse nodded, motioning for Lydia, Delia, Adam, and Barbara to stand in all four corners of the kitchen and, when they did, he summoned five humongous piles of food (One for himself and one each for the other four food fight participants. Lydia grabbed a banana from her pile and called out to Barbara,

"Think fast!" She threw the banana at Barbara.

Barbara held the banana with her powers and aimed and threw it back at Lydia. “I’m always ready for a challenge!”

“Hey! Adam, catch!” Lydia shouted as she threw food after food at her ghost dad.

He smirked as he caught all the food and threw it back at Lydia.

Betelgeuse grabbed four huge piles of food from his pile and threw them, one by one, at an unsuspecting Lydia, Adam, Barbara, and Delia. They turned to him and smirked, throwing food back at him.

One of the food, unfortunately, hit Charles in the face.

He stood up from hiding behind his chair, his face red with anger.

"EVERYONE, THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" shouted Charles. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards him with worried looks plastered on their faces. He calmed down and added, "What in the world was that food fight for?"

“For fun?” answered Lydia. “Beej and I have been planning it for the past hour.”

He sighed and sat down again. It was supposed to be a simple dinner. A simple dinner was what Charles had wanted. He didn't expect the kitchen and the dining room to be covered top to bottom in food. He looked around at the huge messes in both the kitchen and the dining room.

He turned to a sheepish Lydia and Betelgeuse, who, like him and everyone else, sat down, and said, "Lydia and Betelgeuse, you're both cleaning this up."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
